


Two is Too Lonely

by brehan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Goes From Good to Bad Real Quick, Jamilton - Freeform, Jeffburr, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brehan/pseuds/brehan
Summary: Thomas Jefferson had a problem. You see Thomas was in love, wonderful, glorious love, the kind that punched you in the gut and knocked you to your knees. But let me tell you, children, that was not the real problem, no the real problem was with whom he loved.





	Two is Too Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Thomas is enamored and conflicted. James is frustrated (and a bit of a little shit).

Thomas Jefferson had a problem. You see Thomas was in love, wonderful, glorious love, the kind that punched you in the gut and knocked you to your knees. But let me tell you, children, that was not the real problem, no the real problem was with whom he loved.

Alexander Hamilton, arrogant, in your face, argumentative, infuriating, Hamilton. Beautiful, gorgeous, intelligent, passionate, opinionated Hamilton. Thomas loved every inch of the short fireball of a man.

Oh, did I forget to tell you? You see, Thomas was in love with two.

Enter Aaron Burr. Quiet, indecisive, self-effectuating, calculating Burr. Stunning, wise, charismatic, calm, collected Burr. Thomas loved in equal part, everything that made Burr the picture of perfection in Thomas’ eyes.

Hamilton and Burr- the heads and the tails of the same coin, Day and Night, Sun and Moon, Fire and Ice, on and on in comparison. Thomas craved and needed both like a man needed ego and id.

So here, Thomas was again, in James Madison’s office explaining his dilemma. Poor suffering James, for this, was the fifth time in the last two weeks that Thomas was at his doorstep. James was beginning to wonder if he should buy a microwave and mini-fridge and put them in his office, at least he could have popcorn and a cold brewsky while he watched the Thomas Lovefest floor show.

Each time, Thomas would begin the same way- Can you believe that Alexander did this, or did you see how good Burr looked in his suit today?

Today’s saga began like most of them did. “That Hamilton is going to be the death of me and the ruin of this firm,” came an exasperated voice as Thomas breezed into James’ office, closed the door in one fluid motion and started on with barely a breath in between.

Hoping he could diffuse a lengthy conversation as it was almost lunch and James had only eaten a bowl of oatmeal for breakfast, James tried a subtle diversion, ‘Don’t you have work to do, Thomas? As a partner shouldn’t you be wining and dining some client and bringing in business so us lowly associates have work and earn our paychecks?”

Huffing, Thomas replied, “Don’t give me that, James. I know for a fact, your billables are the tops amongst senior associates." Placing his hand on his chest as if wounded, Thomas plowed on, "you can afford to take a break and listen to my woe. Don't be callous.” 

Seeing he wasn’t going to get anywhere, James closed his client file, leaned back in his chair and plastered on his best “I am really listening and care about what you are saying face.” It was something Burr had taught him as his college roommate. _I’ll have to thank Aaron again for this trick, works great with Hamilton and Thomas. I wonder if Burr is using it on me when I am talking? No matter, so where can my brain take a vacation for the next thirty minutes?_

“Okay, Thomas, you have my undivided attention. What did Alexander do today?” James had learned how to play the game; Thomas didn’t really expect James to contribute much to these conversations.

“So, I just exit the elevator when I heard Alexander arguing with Lee. He was telling Lee we should write off part of Lee’s billing on the Cristo matter since he had to file a supplemental motion and additional interrogatories. Can you believe that, write off work done? How can one run a law firm when reducing its rate?” To emphasize his point Thomas with great exaggeration threw his hands in the air. Spinning on his heel like a top, Thomas did a double-take as if he was reasoning with himself. He probably was, as Thomas also did like to hear himself talk, “Still it makes sense, right? I mean Hamilton does have a point, why should the client pay twice for work that one could have been done right the first time.” 

James knew that Thomas wasn't really asking a question, but he answered anyway, “Thomas, it isn’t uncommon for a firm to write off billing, especially for those clients we want to keep, builds goodwill and faith in fair dealing.” James should have figured it was a mistake to say anything, but perhaps a little simple logic would cut the conversation short.

Thomas was not going to be placated, even when he agreed with you there was an argument still below the surface. In this way, he was very much like Hamilton. “Exactly, that’s reasonable and practical. But this is a decision made by partners, not associates. We cannot have infighting. When clients hear such a comment, they shop around for the associate they want working on their case. This creates hostility as other associates are passed over."  Clicking his fingers as he pretends to count, Thomas continued, "In turn, this affects billables, which affects bonuses, and finally success metrics to a partnership. It is a never-ending cycle of destruction. And you know who has to hear it all- me.”

James was pretty sure that the senior managing partners would ultimately be the ones to hear it and deal with the fallout. But he kept quiet.

“I am not sure why I agreed to be the ombudsman for staff. The pressure this puts on me. Lee will in all certainty ask that Hamilton is reprimanded. Hamilton will repudiate that Lee should never think to bill a client for a half-ass job.” Pacing making and forth, Thomas hand gestures increased in ferocity as he moved and became more worked up.

James groaned internally at Thomas' dramatics; he could be such a drama queen when it suited him.

Glancing down at his watch, James knew he needed to text his own boyfriend. John Laurens and James had been dating for eight glorious months. When Thomas got like this, he couldn’t stop even if he wanted to and let’s be honest Thomas never wanted to.

Pulling out his phone, James scrolled to his beau’s contact and begin messaging.

 _SmallBean_ : Hey Babe, I am going to be late for our lunch. Thomas is in my office complaining about Alexander.

 _TurtleLover_ : Again? Never mind, no need to go into the details. Anywho, np. How about I swing by our favorite deli and pick you up soup and salad?

 _SmallBean_ : Great, I am a bit famished.

 _Turtlelover_ : Well, I will take care of your hunger soon (winking face) and I will bring us some food too. See you in twenty.

 _SmallBean:_ Thanks, babe.

James' mind quickly caught up to where Thomas was still nonstop rambling about the virtues of Alexander’s wisdom, “And you know it’s not like we can’t write off a few dollars here or there. We are very profitable, thanks in large part to Hamilton. Our profit rates have been increasing wonderfully and Alexander is partly to credit.”

Of course, James knew. The law firm of Washington, Montgomery, Greene, and Knox was one of the most successful firms in the city. “Yes, Thomas. Alexander has been a wonderful asset to the firm”, James noted, with just a hint of annoyance, he really was famished. Pulling out an emery board. James looked down at his hands. _Now is as good as time as any to file those unsightly cuticles_.

Thomas was on a roll with Madison along for the ride. And like all these sessions, any discussion of Alexander always turned to Aaron; and vice versa. “Of course, so is Aaron. Our hotshot litigator just made the city’s top 30 under 30 list.”

Burr was a young man likely to go places; it was certainly noticed. “You’re right, Thomas,” agreed Madison inattentively. _Ouch broke a nail; damn nails, they are so brittle._

Thomas continued chattily, his words flowing freely, “I didn’t agree when he proposed the firm increase our pro bono activity. I mean doing work for free never really makes sense. But it has paid off. I cannot believe the publicity he got defending that young immigrant who was wrongfully accused of murder."

“Uh huh”, James had turned to replying only with nonsensical wordless expression. He heard his stomach growl and looked to see if Thomas noticed. He didn’t.

Like a child, easily distracted, Thomas changed course, not missing a beat. “Oh, did I tell you. No, I am sure I didn’t. You know that Aaron adopted the two cutest little kittens, orphan tigers about two months ago?”

James had indeed known that, as it really wasn’t news to anyone who came within five feet of Aaron in the last couple months. Aaron was one of those proud pet parents who strangely kept pictures of his “children” on his cell and spoke of their childhood milestones. ‘Yes, I believe Aaron might have mentioned them once or twice.” _Or maybe a couple hundred times_.

“Yes, Theo and Jon, named after his two childhood friends. Well, just last week an adoption of twin Burmese, I think Aaron called them, fell through and Aaron agreed to adopt them too. So now Aaron has four fur babies, all like six months old in his apartment. Isn’t that like the sweetest thing. He is just the kindest, most gentle, perfect man.”

Breaking Thomas from his litany of the wonders of Aaron, James queried “TJ, I didn’t know you were a cat lover?”

“Of course, I love cats. I adore them.” Thomas noted adamantly. “These are the best; they are like my adopted children. Oh, oh, and you will never guess what he named them. Jaime and Tommy. He named them after you and me. Also, did you see, Theo and Tommy, Jon and Jamie, or TJ, TJ. So really they are all named after me”

“Thomas, I am sure that is just a coincidence,” James broke in. _He is right, I wonder if Aaron knew he did that, probably, I mean the boy is a prodigy. And if he did what does that mean? Ugh, likely means Aaron will start dropping in unannounced. At least he is succinct._  

“No, no, he was totally thinking of me. I think that boy is really into me.” Thomas was persistent.

“And you?” questioned James. 

“And me what?” Thomas knew what James was asking. Knew the answer. Saying it out loud would only confirm what he knew that he was head over heels, kicked hard and totally screwed. 

James could seesaw too. If Thomas wanted to avoid an answer to a simple question, James was ready to push back, “Seems like you really like Aaron too.”

Thomas’ voice grew serious, measured, his response heartfelt, “Like him. No, No, Jemmy. I don’t like Aaron. I think I love him. And not just him but I love Alexander, too. God, what am I going to do? I love two equally wonderful men.”

“Well, have you told them? asked James. 

Thomas abruptly stopped walking and plumped down on the large leather swivel chair in Madison's office, his hands flopped carelessly at his side, a sign of the hopelessness he was feeling. “I’m not sure I can. What am I going to say to them? I think I am falling in love with you, but I also love one of our co-workers too. That will go down really well.”

Looking up, James was pensive, “I don’t know, I think you should be honest with them. If you have these kinds of feelings, I think you need to come clean. Let them know how you feel.”

“Perhaps.," Thomas responded, uncertain if that was the right path to take,  "Jemmy, you know both Aaron and Alexander. You have known them both a lot longer than I have. How do you think they will react?”

Resting his chin on his hands, James gave considerable thought to the question before finally speaking, “Hmm, Well, I have known Aaron for over a decade. He was quite the player in his younger years. But when he is serious about someone, he is serious. Utterly devoted to that person."

Leaning forward in his chair, Thomas inquired, “And Alexander?”

“I am not sure, I know him mostly from a professional perspective. But from what I have seen, I think he and Burr are similar in that way.”

“So, if they have similar feelings for me and I think they do, then I will have to break one of their hearts. And break my own too. I am not sure I can do that. I am not sure I can take that risk.” Getting up Thomas slowly walked to the door before turning around again, “Thanks, James, I know what I have to do. I must keep my relationship with them a secret from each other. It is the only thing I can do. I can’t lose either of them.”

**Author's Note:**

> Burr Fun Fact: Aaron Burr had a generally favorable relationship and belief in the fair treatment of Native Americans. He wrote this chastisement to G. Washington in March 1792: "An Opinion has for some time prevailed that peace with the Indians is attainable; That the War has arisen from a belief: that this Government seek to dispossess them of their Lands, and will cease whenever these misapprehensions are removed. Unfortunately, it does not appear that we have since the commencement of hostilities conveyed to them any direct assurances of our wishes and designs towards them." 
> 
> A supporter of Mohawk Chief Joseph Brandt, Burr and Brandt would later be tied to a plot circa 1802 to advance into Canada to take lands that were promised to the Indians. In turn, the taken land would become a US republic. The invasion never occurred as it was discovered before its fruition.


End file.
